Timing
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: Future fic. This couldn't come at a worse time, since they're trying to reverse the curse and fix everything. Mary freaks when she learns about her unplanned second pregnancy. Mary/David


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Once Upon A Time and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

><p>When she rushed to the bathroom for the fifth time that morning, Mary Margaret had a sinking feeling she knew what was going on – She had gone through this once before after all. David, Emma, and Henry were out running errands, trying to figure out how to break the curse, so she rushed to the local pharmacy to purchase a few pregnancy tests.<p>

After she returned to her apartment, Mary headed to the bathroom and took the tests. The fear pulsed through her as she waited for the results that would possibly change her life again. When all three tests came up with the same results – Pregnant – she let out a gasp and slid to the floor. Suspecting a pregnancy and then knowing about it were very different things. This wasn't a good time to have a baby – Especially since the curse was still in effect and Regina was trying to stop them at every turn. It was a very dangerous time to live in. And how could she help her husband (Not her husband, at least in this world, since he and Kathryn weren't divorced yet. This entire situation was so fucked up), daughter, and grandson stop the curse when she was pregnant?

Mary hit full on panic mode, threw up for the sixth time that day, and then decided to spend the rest of the day in bed. She curled up in the fetal position and started to cry. The teacher was fearful and excited at the same time. She wished Charming (David? James? She was still unsure, and continued to slip.) was there to reassure her that everything was okay to be okay. He always knew what to say.

Mary actually cried herself to sleep, and that's the position Emma found her mother in. She startled awake, surprised to see her daughter in front of her.

"Sorry, Mo- Mary." Emma winced. She had no clue what to call her mother and father, and it was starting to get extremely confusing.

"It's okay. Where are your father and Henry?"

Emma rolled her eyes. "Henry talked him into going to see a movie. That kid has his grandfather wrapped around his little finger."

"He has you wrapped around his finger, too." Mary weakly smiled at Emma.

Emma frowned. Something was wrong with her mother, and she was determined to get to the bottom of it. "What's going on?"

"Nothing. I'm fine!"

"You're lying. Did you forget that I can tell when people are lying?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Tough. Tell me." She was worried now since Mary seemed to be avoiding whatever it was she was lying about.

Mary sighed and decided to start talking. She needed someone to talk to after all, even if it was her own daughter. "I'm pregnant."

"What did you just say?"

"Your father knocked me up again. Do I need to repeat it again?"

"Oh my God. How the fuck did this happen, Mom? We're fighting a very big war here! How could you two be so irresponsible? And are you sure you're pregnant?"

Despite herself, Mary laughed at her daughter lecturing her because it was a little funny. She also tried not to beam at the fact that Emma had called her "Mom". "You know how it happens, Emma. It happened to you, too, so don't judge us. And yes, I'm sure because I have three positive pregnancy tests."

"Does David know yet?"

Mary shook her head. "I just found out myself and I want to go to see the doctor first to truly confirm." She was sort of excited about all the new technology this time around – Last time, she and Charming had only had Doc. Ultrasounds didn't exist in the fairy tale world, although magic had been used to determine Emma's sex.

"Okay, no sense in panicking until then. But you need to talk to David because this is important. You can't put this conversation off."

An amused Mary agreed. She found it hilarious that her daughter was taking charge of this, but that was exactly the type of person that Emma was. She was proud of her for being so strong and independent, although it made her sad at the same time. "I'll talk to him when the boys get back."

"Good. Now you want to come in the living room and watch TV with me? You up for that?"

Mary suddenly turned green and shook her head, then bolted towards the bathroom. "I forgot how much I hated morning sickness. Then again, I forgot a lot. I hate that fucking bitch that did this to us."

Emma reeled back in surprise and then laughed. She still wasn't used to the shy, timid Mary Margaret Blanchard turning into Snow White at the drop of a hot. The two personalities were very different, and they were still merging as the curse's effects started wearing off. "You okay now? I'll go down to the store and get you some crackers if you want some."

"Thanks, Em. That's really sweet of you, but I'm not sure if I can get anything down right now."

"Trust me, crackers help out so much. They were a godsend during my pregnancy."

"I can't believe my own daughter is giving me pregnancy advice." Mary burst out laughing at the absurdity of the situation, but quickly regretted that decision. Emma rubbed her mother's back until she was done, and then headed to the grocery store where she made her purchase and then rushed back home.

"Thank you for getting me the crackers because I feel so much better. Wish I had this when I was pregnant with you."

"You don't have to thank me, really. I'm happy to do it." Emma grinned at her and then turned back to watching the news. About fifteen minutes later, David and Henry entered the apartment.

"My grandson is exhausting me because he has entirely too much energy." David practically collapsed on the couch, and Mary exchanged a panicked look with her daughter. If he thought Henry had too much energy, what would he think of a new baby? They hadn't been able to do all that much with Emma before the curse took effect, so they'd essentially be new parents. A baby meant they'd be up most of the night and would have to change diapers and various other things she couldn't think of at the moment.

"Well, I'm going to do something. Henry, come with me."

"But I just got back."

"Henry, come with me to do the thing we needed to do."

Henry was pretty confused, but he followed Emma out of the apartment. She leaned her ear up against the door to eavesdrop on her parents' conversation.

Mary sighed and took a deep breath. Why was this conversation so hard? She and Charming (David? See, she was getting confused again) had been through this once before – She could do it again. "I'm pregnant again. And I know we didn't plan this and it's probably the worst time to have a baby because we still have the curse to worry about, but this could be a good thing."

David stared at his wife in shock. "You mean we're having another baby, Snow?" (He had refused to call her Mary in private once they both figured out the truth.)

She nodded. "Are you happy? Because we have a lot to worry about, especially this time around. The curse and Regina and a lot of other things that I can't remember right now."

"Of course I'm happy, Snow. Another baby that we made? It's going to be amazing. We have a perfect daughter – and grandson – out there, probably eavesdropping on our conversation, and we can do this. I love you so much. And I will always be there for you."

"I love you, too." Mary beamed at him and then giggled as David leaned over and kissed her. They made out on the couch for a few minutes until Emma got bored waiting outside and just burst into the apartment. Henry followed her, shielding his eyes so he didn't get traumatized by what was possibly going on.

"You're going to be a big sister. I get an aunt or uncle!" Henry was thrilled about this, despite the fact that his grandparents' timing wasn't the best.

"God, this situation is weird." Emma still couldn't believe this whole fairy tale thing was real sometimes – Her parents were the same age as her! And they were having a baby when her own son was eleven years old!

"It is, but we'll get through it." Mary was oddly calm now that David has assured her about the pregnancy.

And they did get through it – Eventually, the curse was reversed after Regina's death, and everything in the fairy tale world soon returned to normal. Two months after that, Snow and Charming welcomed their second daughter, Grace Isabelle.

The timing may not have been the best, but Snow White and Prince Charming didn't care. They had their family and their happily ever after.

Timing didn't mean anything to them.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: I couldn't get this image out of my head of Snow and Charming with another baby. And I had another name in mind, but then Cinderella and Thomas stole it. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
